


Slowing down

by plantsafterdark (PlantPalFynn)



Series: Fynns When in Rome Secret Santa Fics 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, When in Rome Secret Santa 2020, background Ed/Tjelvar, background Polylolomg, weird Goblin genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/plantsafterdark
Summary: Grizzop is restless. Ed is offering him to help him out to settle down a bit
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Edward Keystone
Series: Fynns When in Rome Secret Santa Fics 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	Slowing down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanor000 (amusensical)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusensical/gifts).



> again this is one of my Secret Santa gifts! I hope you enjoy it, eleanor! 
> 
> as per headcannon Goblins can have the genitalia I want so Grizzop has both a dick and a cunt.

Grizzop has been on edge the whole day, not the whole week. He couldn't sit still he always had to do sth with his hands so he walked around the house, shot arrows in trees outside, climb up to Sasha on the roof of the house. Ed has been at the house for a few years now. He got to know everyone on a personal level and him and Tjelvar share a room by now and everyone knows better than to walk in in the evenings without knocking or they will have to get involved as well. All of the Lolomg are very let's say relaxed about relationships and with who they are for the night or day if they want. Ed has spent many nights with Azu and Hamid or with Cel but Tjelvar is still his favourite and first choice. He does know all the others limits though they have talked about it several times and usually they ask for what they want so the person in question can plan ahead. He very much enjoys the thickness of the orcs dick and how the ridges rub in him. But for the week Tjelvar was out of the house, examining some artifacts. So Ed has been watching the others in the house more than usual. He of course noticed Grizzops restlessness but as almost everyone he ignored it at first. It was only a bit more than the usual having to do sth Grizzop did but after the third day he couldn't take it anymore it was getting on his nerves. So he stopped the Goblin right in his tracks as he was just about to leave the house again. As soon as Ed's hand landed on Zops shoulder he went still and stared at Ed 

"Whot? got something for me to do? If not piss off can't you see I'm busy?" Grizzop said harshly. Ed smiles softly and says "you seem stressed. I can help you with that if you want. Tjelvar really likes it when I use the ropes on him and he just has to feel". Grizzop wanted to interject with something but as soon as the words ropes leave Ed's mouth his words are lost and his mouth stays opened. "and you want to? want me to tie you up and make you even more speechless? maybe scream in pleasure? just make you stop thinking?" Ed adds and Grizzop seems to think about it for a few seconds till he nods his head.

"I need your voice,” Ed says and brushes one of his big hands over one of Grizzops ears. A shudder runs down the goblins spine and he presses out a quiet yes. Ed nods and lays a hand on Grizzops back, hand covering the whole back, and gently pushes him towards Ed and Tjelvar’s room. Once they are inside Ed closes the door and Grizzop stripes off his clothes like the eager Goblin he is. Ed chuckles at the sight of the naked figure now on the bed clearly seeing that Grizzop is already hard and wet already. He takes the ropes that are on a shelf and walks over to Grizzop.

he ties Zops wrists to the wall posts at the head of the bed that are there just for that reason and then moves to kiss Grizzop softly on the mouth, his hands exploring the Goblins body, moving up and down his sides then resting on his butt kneading the cheeks for a bit. He can see how the Goblin beneath him gets more and more aroused just from how much slick is gathering between his legs and how much harder the cock has gotten

Ed isn't unaffected by the Goblin and his reaction to the ropes, he can feel how tight his trousers are but he doesn't want to get rid of them just yet. He continues to run his hands up and down Grizzop’s body when he reaches Grizzops tights he gently pushes them apart and Grizzop reacts instantly with spreading them even further and a soft whine

Ed moves one of his hands to gently ghost over Grizzop’s folds and then along his shaft getting a moan in response. Ed gets rid of his shirt and then moves his head down close to Grizzops folds and blows a little bit on them, getting a high whine from the Goblin. "look at how responsive you are, all wet and dripping for me" Ed murmurs in between Zops legs. the goblin squirming on the bed at the soft blow of Ed speaking. Ed fumbles with his trousers, opening them and pulling them down as he licks over the underside of Grizzops shaft. His own prick is hard but not unbearable so, but he still sighs when his cock is free, making Grizzop squirm on the bed. 

Ed moves closer to Grizzop and puts one hand on his inner thigh and rubs small circles leading up to his cunt. When he reaches the folds he gently pushes the first digit of one finger in Grizzop and Grizzop moans. Ed moves the finger deeper and Grizzop moans “more”, Ed of course obliges and pushes the finger even deeper, he slowly bends the finger to torture Grizzop even more with the slow speed. 

After some more minutes of Ed gently fingering Grizzop with one finger, Ed adds another. Grizzop lets out a deep sigh and moans at the bigger stretch. Ed picks up the pace a bit and Grizzop responds immediately by moving his hips to meet the fingers. Ed smiles at how needy the Goblin before him is and scissors the fingers in Grizzop. Grizzop lets out a gasp and pulls on the ropes around his wrists. Ed continues scissoring and stretching Zops cunt with one hand and gently ghosting over Grizzop’s skin and especially his cock with the other hand. Grizzop continues to pull on the ropes and moving on Ed’s hand, Ed pushes in a third finger and Grizzop’s already wet cunt grows wetter. Grizzop squirms around even more than before and Ed continues to move his fingers and curl them from time to time, getting a moan from Grizzop every time. 

After some more time of Ed fingering Grizzop, he pulls them out and leans down to place a soft kiss on Grizzop’s leaking cock. His own prick is almost painfully hard and he strokes it once before lining up with Grizzop’s cunt. Ed takes hold of Grizzop’s hips with both hands and slowly, oh so very slowly pushes in. Grizzops cock spurts a thick line of cum on his belly painting even more of it silver and Ed lets out a soft moan when his tip is in. Ed pushes further in and Grizzop is already very much gone, lost in the pleasure wrists straining against the ropes. When Ed is fully inside Grizzop he leans down and gives him a kiss on the lips before pinching one of his nipples, getting a breathless gasp from Grizzops, holding Zops hip with the other hand. He pulls out just as slowly as he pushes, Grizzop’s cunt grows wetter as he goes and after a couple of repeats of him pulling out and pushing back in slowly Grizzop moans “faster. please”. voice slightly hoarse from all the moaning. Ed pushes in faster than before, hands still all over Grizzop’s body pinching his nipples and rubbing over his chest. 

After a couple of thrusts Grizzop’s cunt tightens and Ed stills, keeping Grizzop from coming again, breath heavy and clearly affected by the sensation of Grizzop around his cock and the sight of the totally blissed out Goblin in front of him. After some more moments Ed can’t help himself and gently thrusts into Grizzop again, getting a long moan from him, making him speed up. 

Grizzops Cock twitches as Ed continus to fuck into him. Ed doesn’t stop this time, too lost in his own pleasure and suddenly Grizzop clenches around him and his cock shoots out another spurt of cum onto his belly and chest painting even more of it silver. After two more trusts Ed follows Grizzop over the edge and comes inside him. As soon as he comes down from his high, utterly spent and feeling like jelly, Ed collapses half on top of Grizzop, his now soft cock slipping out of the Goblin. He reaches for Grizzops still tied wrists and undoes the ropes on them before laying still for a couple of minutes. 

When they both have caught their breaths Ed stands up and gets a damp towel to clean Grizzop up, pressing a kiss to his cheek in the progress, getting a lovely green blush on the goblins cheek. 

When Grizzop leaves the room an hour later he isn’t as fidgety and restless but much calmer. He is even sitting still for several minutes at a time which is unusual in normal circumstances but even more so in this time. 


End file.
